The Apple Of My Eye
by KingHalo1337
Summary: Feeling down and seeking out what's missing in her life, Applejack takes Lyra's advice. Lyra offers her the solution to her problem, a human girl named Fira. Can Fira fulfill this mare's needs or being sent to Earth not what it seems cracked up to be. CLOP ALERT: Contains Lesbi clop between a girl and a mare. If you're not here for the clop please leave, you have been warned.


Hey everyone, this is something I did for a good friend of mine. I'm uploading this not only for your pleasure but to also update you on MLP:FKR. Good news is I believe today was the last day of work meaning I will have 3 months of freetime to write and stuff, so I should have my current story done plus start others.

Well please enjoy this and thank you for waiting. This is my first work using a female human ever in any clopscene so I hope I did alright. I tried to add a plot to it but it's pretty much gets straight to the point and that's pretty much the sex so yeah anyways Read and Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville's Town Square<strong>

She was a hardworking pony, a pony that can get the job done and a mare of pure honesty. She had a big loving family and caring friends, but why does she feel like something's missing? One day at the market, Applejack was sitting down with her friend enjoying an apple sliced walnut salad. These ponies were having lunch. AJ talked to her friend hoping to find out what she was missing in her life.

"I'm not sure what it is," a cyan pegasus said, "I mean did you try doing stuff that could make you feel happy?"

The orange mare leaned on her hoof she didn't feel like eating, "Yeah but there ain't nothin' that could cheer this here pony," Applejack stated, "I just wish there was somethin' new out there that can fulfill my needs."

Rainbow Dash wished she could be more of help. The rainbowed maned and tailed mare wanted her friend to just be happy. "Oh Applejack," she sighed to herself.

A certain pony had overheard the two ponies talking. Lyra Heartstrings had an opportunity to bring a pony to her master. The unicorn leaves her seat to talk to the depressed pony. A beige mare with a pink and blue mane and tail watched her friend leave. Lyra suggests that, "If you want more in life then you need a human. This human in particular will make youfeel special."

Bon Bon pulls her marefriend away and apologizes, "I'm sorry, she's a little crazy with her human mumble jumble. Please excuse us."

Applejack didn't know what humans are but if that's what she needs to be happy then she'll try human, whatever that is. Lucky for her, Lyra quickly levitated a card before Bon Bon pulled her away leaving it in front of Applejack.

"Well I don't know AJ but I think you should go for it," Dash said, "maybe it'll make you feel better. Anyways I'll catch you later." With that she flew off leaving the farmer who was thinking to herself.

"I reckon I could give it a shot. Lyra could be right ya know," the orange pony thought. Mind made up AJ decided later that day she will follow the address on the card to find the pony with the lyre cutie mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon Bon and Lyra's Homestead<strong>

Once arrived, Applejack knocked on the door and waited. A light aqua unicorn opened the door, "Hello, I knew you were coming," she greeted.

The orange pony went in and was lead downstairs to the basement. Lyra had pictures of humans and charts on humanity and all weird sorts of gizmos (things humans would use). But what caught AJ's green eyes was the biggest thing there, a portal.

"What ar' ya doin' with this here thinga ma jig?" Applejack said looking inside. Lyra saw her chance and pushed AJ inside closing and locking the door with her magic. "Get me out of here, what's wrong with ya?"

"I'm going to cut to the chase," the mare with pale cyan mane with white highlights said beginning to explain, "You want more in life, fine, I'll send you somewhere where you'll get that," Lyra said as her horn lit activating the portal, "ooh you're going to love her."

The farmer was scared when everything started to light up inside, "Wh-who," she said panicking, "Help, somepony help out of here!" AJ screamed.

"The human, Fira, dah," Lyra said, "and can you keep it down, I don't want Bon Bon to wake up."

Soon a flash was scene in the basement and Applejack was gone. "Please don't get mad at me if I sent the wrong pony again," Lyra said thinking about how Fira was angry when she sent Pinkie Pie and Trixie.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Fira's Homestead<strong>

Applejack was truly terrified, it seemed like she was in space. Soon after black was all she could see before passing out. Just waking up, "oh wha'…wha' happen, my head," the blonde maned mare said rubbing her head. She stood up and looked around. It seemed to be some sort of room. It was dark and she could hardly see.

Behind the hardworking mare stood the portal shutting off. AJ wasn't going home anytime soon. Just then the door opened and a tall figure about 5' 11" walked in. It turned the lights on making the mare squint her eyes until they adjusted to the light. She was in a bedroom. Posters of Death Metal, a poster of Princess Luna with the words, "Forever I love you, my Night Goddess," and a poster of AJ herself hung on the wall. She noticed that it had a collage of pictures with Applejack in the most provocative positions. Hot Sexy Bitch was written on the bottom. Death Metal could be heard on low volume from a stereo on the dresser as well.

"Finally, that hand loving airhead brought me somepony worthy," it said licking her lips.

Applejack had wide eyes and backed up against the wall. "Ar' ya goin' ta hurt me?" the earth pony fearfully asked.

"Why would I hurt a pony I loved so much," the female said with a german-ish like accent. She wore a Deadmau hoodie with earphones on her head. She had nothing else on but that.

Although Applejack questioned the poster on the wall, she did relaxed. Lyra did say humans will make her life better. "Ya love me?" the mare asked cocking her brow.

Fira giggled and nodded her head. AJ slowly walked up to her and looked straight up at her. "I'm Fira," the human girl greeted.

"I reckon ya already know me," AJ said glancing back at the dirty photos of her.

Fira blushed and hugged AJ sniffing her long blonde hair. "Mmm you're so much better in person hehe," Fira said softly. Fira picked AJ up placing her hand on the mare's flank over the apple cutie marks. "You're ass feels so nice," the human whispered in the pony's ear.

AJ just blushed not knowing how to respond. Fira laid Applejack on the bed and crawled in next to her snuggled up close. "Lyra says you'd make my life better," the orange mare said then thought, "I wonder wha' she has plan for me. I hope she ain't gonna do wha' I think she's gonna do, placing me in this bed like the way she did."

Fira removed the stetson and bands from the pony's head. "Enough about her," the human girl said then said a little more sweetly, "Let me just show you." Applejack laid on her back not knowing what she meant. Fira took the hoodie off and underneath was nothing but her naked sexy body. Applejack normally seen ponies' nude so she wasn't shocked to see a human nude. "Should we get started hehe," Fira said lustfully.

"With wha' exactly," AJ said unsure. But the mare knew and it involved sex.

Fira giggled, "Hehe you're so cute," then the human advanced on the mare.

Fira rubbed AJ's side nice and slow. The girl started to tenderly kiss the pony's neck, but two hooves pushed her away. AJ was right; this was all about love making.

"Um please don't," the pony resisted, "I-I don't think this would be right." The orange mare turned around to get off the bed.

This human loved Applejack so much and she was her best pony. Fira did not want her to go, "Please stay, I promise you it'll be worth it," she said with sadness in her voice, "But I won't force you, if you want to leave...you may."

Applejack stared in her eyes, those begging eyes and thought to herself, "I'm gonna ta trust Lyra, if this human, Fira, is the answer then I'll stay. Besides maybe making love could be wha' I need. I haven't mated for a couple months now and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to relieve myself now would it."

The mare smiled and hopped back up on the bed. Surprised, Fira was kissed by the lovely mare. They locked lips and smooched tasting each other. Fira pressed her body on top of the pony, her warm coat and fur was soft to the touch. The two began to french kiss and battle with one another's tongue. "Oh this is going to be the best moment in my life, forgive me Luna," the human thought to herself thinking about her other love.

Applejack felt her white skin firm on her body. Soon the farmer felt the girl's digits reaching down between her legs. Instinctively, the earth mare's legs spread open wider inviting the human's fingers inside her.

Fira felt the wet marehood and began massaging inside it causing the mare to moan, "Hah ah ha ha oh." Fira began fisting her rough coating her whole hand in prejizz. AJ wanted to return the favor by pressing her hoof on the girl's cunt and dug inside rubbing the clit.

Fira sat up on her knees with Applejack between her legs arching her back. As she fingered the pony's cunt, AJ started to suck the girl's titties giving Fira love nips. "Oh yes Applejack oh oha ha hah yes," the human moaned in ecstasy, "Your hoof feels so good on my pussy."

AJ was getting her clit flicked and it felt nice. Applejack wanted to start humping because her pearl was very sensitive to the touch. Applejack finished sucking Fira's breast, strands of saliva dripped from the human's wet, hard nipples.

Before Fira could react, the mare flipped her on her back and said lustfully, "Ready ta buck, Fira baby." Fira was licking the cum off her fingers and hand. The mare tasted quite delish.

"Hehe you're such a dirty mare...I like that," the teenaged girl said looking up at the mare she always wished for. The orange mare lowered her pussy lips to meet her partners sitting a little sideways so they could scissor.

Fira grabbed the mare's rump pulling AJ closer. The workmare was on top so she had to hold on to one of the human's long legs for grip. Two hot va-j-j's pressed against each other with the clitoris's touching. Fira was in for a real fucking.

The orange farmworker started to grind her marehood on the humans wet vagina. "Oh hah ha AJ ah ha yes fuck me," the teen moaned as she felt the friction on her pink pearl. Both girls were already squirting sex juice's in one another's love holes.

Applejack threw her head back and bucked harder and faster, "Hah ah I sure do hah ha like this here ah ah pussy fuckin'," she moaned with lust in her soul. She laid on her side so Fira could thrust her vag on the little pony's cunt at the same time.

Two naughty, dirty, sexy girls went to town like there was no tomorrow, but unfortunately it all had to end eventually. Both moaned loudly in unison, "Oh yes ah hah baby please give me more yes yes oh hah AH AH HAAH YES YES HAH AHA," they had hit there climax. An orgasm and maregasm mixed and washed over each other's pussy's. Both females relaxed and were breathing heavy.

Fira removed her legs and faced Applejack. The human lifted the pony's rump and started to clean around that dirty marehood. AJ lifted her ass and moved her tail to the side. The teenager's tongue slid in tasting the apple pie flavored plumped pussy. The orange cunt was winking and Fira felt the muscular vaginal wall clamping her tongue in place. "I like eating you out," the girl said as she stroked the vaginal lips with soft tender motions with her tongue. Some sex fluids coated the pony's teats and so the human sucked and cleaned the mare's nipples, "Mmm," the girl said tasting the mixture of apple with her own cum.

It was AJ's turn for a little cleaning. Fira was on her knees and the mare crawled underneath her laying on her back so she could make a nasty cum dripping pussy clean again. Fira felt the long equine tongue slither inside her, "Oh AJ." The mare held onto the human's sexy little ass as she pushed her muzzle in as deep as she could. The teenager arched her back and slowly thrusted, face humping the beautiful mare. "Mmm hmm oh ha ah hah," Fira quietly moaned. Applejack loved the taste of humanhood, different than other ponies, but taste quite good. After the pony was done, Fira and the mare laid together kissing and cleaning jizz from around each other's mouths.

Applejack felt like she was special to this human and for some reason AJ felt happy to share this experience with Fira. Fira was that special something the mare was missing her life.

"You were always the apple of my eye AJ and I always loved you," Fira said sweetly.

Applejack was confused on why that was saying that she never met this human before, but that's an explanation for another day. As of right now these two had fell asleep in each other's arms. Applejack was one happy Apple.


End file.
